


The Cursed Guitar

by Keet126



Category: Coco - Fandom, Sleeping Beauty - Fandom
Genre: 4th wall break (sort of), Blessings, Coco AU, Curses, F/M, Fairies, Funny, I guess there's a little angst, I wanna say angst but eh?, I'm just doing it for fun, It's supposed to be funny, Just for Laughs, MAGIC CHANCLA, Maleficent is busy, Not really angsty, Other, Princes, Princesses, Satire, Sleeping Beauty AU, The things I come up with in the shower border on ridiculous at times, culture clash, don't think i've ever done something without angst wow, evil chihuahua, it's satire after all, jaguar mounts, kings - Freeform, not a lot, plz don't take this seriously, there's A queen, time clash, yeah she doesn't show up a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keet126/pseuds/Keet126
Summary: What happens if we take the characters of Coco and stick them in the Sleeping Beauty timeline? Where's Maleficent? Why is there an acoustic, classical guitar in the fourteenth century? Where did Ernesto get that evil chihuahua? Why is everyone so exasperated? Except for Héctor. Why is Héctor NOT exasperated? These questions and more are answered and/or explored!





	1. Blessings and Curses

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought my debut on AO3 would be this mess of a fic, but alas here it is. 
> 
> Honestly, this was just supposed to be a fun little idea, but it kinda grew to the point where I wrote it. This probably won't be very long 3-4 chapters at most. Especially since I've got other writing projects going on for my major, career, for fun and for a friend so. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below! :D

It was a joyous day in the kingdom! The king and queen’s child was to be presented and christened to the kingdom for the first time. Everyone was invited. Everyone was also excited to see the three good fairies who had promised to gift the child with three blessings. 

The neighboring kingdom that was good friends with this one had meant to take their child and formerly betrothe it to this kingdom’s. However their child was still too young to travel, so instead only the king came. They would still betrothe their children together, the two simply wouldn't meet yet. 

This was joyous news for everyone. It had long since been the desire of both the people and the kings to unite their kingdoms.

The visiting king presented his gift before taking a seat next to his friend. 

It was time for the blessings.

Right on cue, three fairies floated down from an open window and into the crowded and cheering ballroom. These fairies were seldom seen through the land, but everybody knew of them, and knew that they were in for blessings aplenty when they were around.

“The most honored and exalted excellency, the three good fairies! _Señorita_ Elena, _Señorita_ Rosita and _Señorita_ Víctoria!” the criar announced as they floated down.

They immediately floated over to the royal crib. 

“Wait,” Elena said, “Where’s Princess Aurora?” 

“Oh that’s Prince Héctor!” the king told them. 

“Awww look at the _chiquito_!” Rosita cooed, waving her fingers close to him, enticing him to reach out and grab them. 

Victoria rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly, “Elena, don’t you remember? They told us they had done some revisions to the script!” 

“Ah _sí sí sí_ ,” Elena beckoned the other two fairies to come properly greet the king, “And what a blessed child he is! Now then,” they all curtsied, “Each of us may bless the child with a single gift, no more, no less,” she informed the king.

“Yes yes, we’re very excited,” the king agreed, “please!” he gestured at his son, impatiently wanting for them to get on with it. 

The fairies excitedly gathered around the crib. 

“T’awww,” Elena looked at Héctor’s face, “Little Prince, to you I give the gift of kindness!” 

As she waved her magic _chancla_ , the king frowned, “Wasn’t this gift supposed to be the gift of beauty?”

“Bah,” Elena waved him off while her blessing settled on Héctor, “Are  **you** a magic fairy with the ability to bless people?” 

“I-uh, well no-,”

“See, now look, look at your wife, do you think she’s pretty?” Elena pointed at the queen.

The king glanced at his wife quickly before looking back to Elena, “Yes! Of course!” 

Elena nodded, “And do you, my queen, think your husband to be good looking?”

The queen nodded.

“You see!” Elena shrugged, “He has handsome parents! He’ll look fine! No no, right now, with what all the killing, spite, and general curses that go on in this era he’s much better off with the gift of kindness!” 

“But-,” the king tried protesting. 

“Ah ah ah-,” Elena shook her head, “No buts! The gift has been given! Rosita!” 

“Oh yes!” Rosita giggled and approached the little prince. “Tiny Prince, my gift, shall be the gift of song,” she told him sweetly before waving a magical hair ribbon over him. 

“Gift of song?!” the king demanded, “He’s a prince for goodness’ sake! He’ll be conquering dragons and such! Wouldn’t the gift of strength be more useful?!” 

Rosita turned and smiled at him, “Oh but the gift of song is so much better! He'll become a great musician!” 

“It’s in the script,” Victoria added. 

“Mmhmm,” Elena agreed.

“Besides, I just blessed some princess over at a neighboring kingdom with the gift of strength,” Victoria added. 

“Victoria, it’s your turn to bless the baby.”

Victoria approached the crib, “Say, isn’t the evil fairy supposed to show up right now and ruin the party before I have a chance to bless little Héctor?” she asked. 

Just then, a ferocious wind slammed the huge doors open, and caused festive banners to float down from the ceiling. After a lightning strike and a puff of black smoke and green fire, a cackling figure appeared. 

Everyone inside the chamber gasped in horror, “Maleficent!” cried out Rosita.

When the smoke cleared, there appeared to be a man with fantastic eyebrows standing there, “Maleficent?” he asked, “Oh no no, she’s busy with a live-action reboot, I’m subbing for her.” He brushed off cosmic dust off of his black charro suit.

“Oh yeah I forgot about that,” Rosita admitted to Victoria. “I heard she’s no longer a bad fairy in that.”

“So then who are you?” Elena asked. 

The man stroked his chin thoughtfully, “Now that is a good question! Call me… ERNESTO DE LA MALEFICENT!” for extra effects, he magnified his voice and sung out the proclamation menacingly. Extra plumes of fire erupted into columns around him as he laughed maniacally. He suddenly cut everything off, “Wait, where’s the crow sub? I need my evil competent animal sidekick!” 

In another puff of smoke, a multi-colored chihuahua materialized next to him.

Ernesto caught him in his hand, “Ah yes! Perfect! You’re even better than Diablo!” Ernesto gave his tiny minion a cuddle before setting the menacing beast down on the ground, “Now where was I?” 

“You were about to curse Prince Héctor?” Rosita offered.

Ernesto snapped his fingers, “Ah yes, of course! Wait, why am I doing that?” 

Elena shrugged, “I think it’s something about being upset she wasn’t invited to the christening.” 

“Goodness, that’s some new levels of petty!” Ernesto exclaimed, “I need a new motive! But it has to be just as petty.”

“Please don’t give him one,” the king begged, suddenly standing from his throne. 

Victoria turned around and gave him a shrug, “ _Lo siento señor_ , that’s how the story is supposed to go.”

The king sat down exasperatedly, “Why me?” he groaned. 

Ernesto snapped his fingers, “I’ve got it! Did you give him the gift of song?” he asked.

Rosita nodded, “Yes! That was me!” 

“ _Perfecto_!” Ernesto rubbed his hands together, “So can we assume he’ll surpass me in musicianship or something? Like is that petty enough?” 

The fairies and the guests all exchanged glances then nodded, “Yeah, sounds good, that’s fair. That’s reasonably petty.”

“Excellent!” Ernesto cracked his knuckles and summoned a white skull guitar out of thin air, providing background music to his own monologuing, “Listen well everyone! It is my turn to give a  **gift** to the little prince!” he strummed menacingly, “He will grow to be charming, and very loved by those who know him, but,” green smoke billowed around him, dancing to the music and forming haunting shapes of a lean young man, “before the sun sets on his twenty-first birthday, he will strum a melody on this guitar, and everyone who knows him will forget him and he’ll turn to dust!” 

“No!” the queen scooped up Héctor out of the crib, as if she could protect him from the malicious and dastardly Ernesto de la Maleficent. 

“Seize him!” the king yelled, pointing to Ernesto. 

The castle guards rushed towards him, spears pointed and prepared to impale. Ernesto pushed them all back with a gust of green flame. The last remnants of him was a chilling echoing laugh. 

His chihuahua yapped angrily at anyone who approached him before he too disappeared in a puff of smoke with an audible  _ POOF.  _

Elena approached the family, “Do not worry your majesty, Victoria still hasn’t blessed the prince.”

“So, can she break this terrible curse on my son?” he begged. 

Victoria shook her head, “No…” then she turned to Elena, “Although why is that? Is it that his magic is more powerful or something?” 

Rosita leaned in, “I heard it’s something to do with plot convenience!” 

Victoria nodded, “Right, anyways. I can’t break the curse but I can help.” She assured the king. 

Victoria approached them with her magic bookmark at the ready, “Gentle prince,” she began, “through this wicked curse, if you do play Ernesto’s guitar, there will still be hope. There will be no forgetting and disappearing, merely a peaceful sleep. And with a,” Victoria then sighed exasperatedly, “Ugh does it  **have** to be true love’s kiss?” 

Elena scowled at her, “Just finish the cure!” 

Victoria rolled her eyes, “and with a true love’s kiss the spell shall break and you awaken.” The gift floated down and settled onto the baby prince. 

“Thank you,” The king and queen embraced their child. 

“Now what?” Rosita asked.

“We hide him in the woods somewhere, obviously,” Victoria answered. "You know, instead of only hiding on the actual day of his birthday. Don't you know fairytales demand living in the woods with a child?"

“That doesn’t sound like a safe place for a child!” Elena felt outraged, “plus, the king and queen need to stay here and rule the kingdom! They couldn’t do that in the woods!” 

“As much as it pains me to say it,” the king sighed, “Could you please take our son somewhere safe to grow up? We don’t want this Ernesto finding him, and forcing him to play that guitar.”

Elena gently took Prince Héctor from the queen’s arms, “ _Claro_ , we’ll keep him safe.” 

And so, for the prince’s own safety, the three good fairies, Elena, Rosita and Victoria, took him away from the castle, deep into the woods at a cottage. There, they temporarily renounced their magic, and raised the young prince in secret. Waiting for his twenty-first birthday, for when they could finally return home to the kingdom with him.


	2. Héctor Y Imelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize in advanced, I'm not the best at writing romance, and it's made more difficult by being a short satire... Anyways, hope you like it! Next chapter begins all the fun!

There was a bouncing set of footsteps leaping down the stairs, “ _Adíos tias_!” Héctor told them as he bolted to the door, guitar case in hand, “I’m going out!”

Elena looked up from the kitchen, “Are you off to bother that poor old man again?” She put her hands on her hips sternly.

Héctor paused at the door, “You mean Cheech? No no, we enjoy playing together! You know that!” He rolled his eyes.

Victoria crossed her arms, “Wait one moment,” she marched up to him and crossed her arms, “Tell me the rules so I know you know them,” she ordered.

Héctor rolled his eyes and pouted.

“Those don’t work on me,” Victoria remained stoney faced. “Rules. Now.”

Héctor shuffled his feet impatiently, “No talking to strangers. No going to town. No bringing back a baby wolf cub and say it followed me home,” he listed off, “No attracting attention, and no deviating from the script. Although, I wish you would tell me what you mean by script!”

“The rule is no bringing animals home period,” Victoria corrected him.

“But what if-,”

“No animals!” Elena approached to support Victoria, “And quit shouting that music through the woods! It’s not very medieval-ly!”

“I kinda like it,” Rosita admitted over from the table. She was busy patching up Héctor’s latest accident-caused clothes fatality.

Elena rolled her eyes, “ _Sí sí_ , it’s **nice** , and you’re very talented _míjo_ , but it attracts too much attention. No more music from a different culture!”

Héctor frowned, “But all the food you seem to make is from a different culture! Like tortillas!”

Elena waved it off, “My food doesn’t involve my scream echoing through the woods,” She began shooing him out the door, “If you’re going to go out, then make yourself useful and get some berries!” She handed him a basket. “Be back by dinner!”

It was morning, but Elena knew full well that Héctor would not come back in time for lunch. It was an argument they have had too many times and she had all but given up at this point.

“ _Claro_!” Héctor agreed before bounding off.

“You know, his birthday is coming up,” Victoria said, “in two months. Don’t you think maybe it’s time to tell him about being royalty and all? And you know, the whole curse thing too?”

Elena pondered that while watching the lanky boy disappear into the woods, “That’s a good idea, but aren’t we supposed to keep it all a secret from him for no reason at all other than plot?”

Victoria snapped her fingers in defeat, “I hate it when things are for plot reasons! They don’t even make sense half the time!”

Rosita sighed as she finished her patchwork, “Yes, but what can we do? We’re only characters.” Rosita looks up from her work and stares straight at you.

*

Héctor sprinted as fast as he could with a guitar strapped to his back. Last night he had had the absolute most **best** idea for a melody! He couldn’t wait to show Chicharrón and bounce some ideas off of him. Although, Héctor hoped that when Cheech helped his figure out the words for it, that he’d at least keep it clean for once.

Not that Héctor flat out disliked the more “naughty” tunes they came up with and played together, but he’d like for just one to not need to involve anything of the sort.

“Hey Cheech!” Héctor called out from behind the trees as he approached the old tree Chicharrón lived in. It was an old and hollowed out tree. The way Cheech had managed to work around it and make it so homey was amazing. It looked like a tree and a cottage had had a baby.

“Cheech?” Héctor called again, glancing at the tree-house uncertainly. He approached the door to knock, and immediately made a face when he noticed the note there.

_I went to town today to trade. Won’t be back for a few days._

“Hurmph,” Héctor rolled his eyes at the note. Fine then. Chicharrón would have to miss out on the amazing new song Héctor was about to make.

Although, he should probably find a different music spot first. Héctor was sure Cheech wouldn’t mind if he hung around his home to play, but it felt like he was trespassing if Cheech wasn’t there.

Héctor found a nice tree to sit down and lean on. He could gather some berries later. Nothing was going to stop him from having that music session! Even if Cheech wasn’t here!

*

Imelda rode her gallant steed through the forest. Their ferocious speed causing her long braided hair to fly in the wind behind her. On her person, she was sporting her hunting outfit, and hooked onto her belt was her most powerful weapon, the boot.

“Faster Pepita!” she urged her jaguar, who in turn huffed moodily and slowed to a stop. “What is it?” Imelda stroked Pepita’s head.

Pepita leaned into her touch, letting out a soft purr, before padding over to the stream.

Imelda nodded, “Ah you’re thirsty,” she demounted, “A little break wouldn’t hurt, would it girl?”

Imelda knelt to fill her own canteen.

Imelda was no ordinary princess. She was frequently criticized by others for not taking her duties as a princess seriously, for wearing men’s clothes, for doing a knight’s job. Imelda didn’t care about any of the whispers or the rumors. At the end of the day, all she really wanted was to perfect her weaponized boot, and go on adventures with her beloved Pepita.

Secretly, she was dreadingly counting down the days when she’d be forced to marry some prince, Harold or whatever his name was. Bye bye freedom. Whatever. From what she had heard, he had gone into hiding because some musician decided to sub for a fairy and cursed him to play a guitar?

Imelda huffed, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her eye. Yes, something like that. No thanks, no sireee. She did not want to marry a coward. If this prince expected her to welcome him in open arms, boy did he have something else coming!

She was the great Princess Imelda! The one who defended the penniless village from the trolls who terrorized it! The one who, with the aid of her trusty jaguar, single-handedly stopped a war happening between two countries. The one who had slayed more boars than she could count!

Ah yes, yes indeed. If this prince wanted for her to even blink in his general direction, he needed some serious claim to his name!

Pepita let out a confused chuff.

“What is it?” Imelda asked her.

Pepita cocked her head, listening intently.

Imelda too, focused on her ears. Faintly, very faintly, she could hear someone singing, and it wasn’t like any music she had heard before.

Immediately, Imelda mounted atop Pepita, “Let’s go Pepita!”

Part of her was intrigued by the music, the other worried maybe it was one of those sirens she had heard of. Of course, from what she had heard of sirens was that they were bound to water, so maybe it wasn’t the case.

Either way, she wanted to find the source of that singing.

Imelda left the tracking to Pepita, it was after all, her specialty as an apex predator. Unfortunately, it meant that wherever Imelda was currently staying, that all the horses would panic, but what could you do?

As Pepita bounded and lept through the forest, pausing only to scent the air, Imelda held on to her steed, feeling her muscles rippling under her skin.

The singing was getting louder, and Imelda could now hear an instrument alongside it too. Surely a voice this beautiful could only belong to a siren! Only finding the source would she know for sure however.

Pepita crouched down to a stalk position behind a bush. Imelda quietly slid off her back, and crept through the bushes. She could hear the voice. It was just a few feet away from her. Now she had to be extra careful.

Then, through the leaves, she saw him. It looked like a young man, leaning against a tree whilst playing his instrument and singing. Imelda felt heat rushing up to her face. Oh no. He was attractive.

 _That cinches it. He’s a siren._ Imelda grabbed her boot from her belt.

She then leaped from her hiding spot, boot high and ready to strike. Imelda pounced in front of him and held her boot to his nose.

He jumped and yelped, going cross-eyed trying to keep his eye on the boot’s metal heel.

“Your days are over siren!” Imelda declared.

“ _Que_? Siren?!” he replied before squinting up at her, “We’re in the middle of Europe! Don’t siren’s live in water?!”

Pepita gave him a sniff for good measure, then pressed her cheek against him affectionately. _Okay… Nevermind!_

Héctor meanwhile laughed. This huge cat was so friendly.

“Sorry,” Imelda hissed out through clenched teeth, turning her back to him, “Had to be sure, with you singing so seductively and all.”

Héctor popped up and stood immediately at that comment, “You like my singing?” He asked eagerly.

“No!” Imelda snapped.

It seemed like Héctor was going to say something but Pepita distracted him, “Wow,” Héctor bent over and let Pepita sniff his hand, “She’s amazing! Where on earth did you get her?! It’s almost as if she’s from an undiscovered continent!” Imelda turned to see Pepita trying to mark him further with her cheek as her property. She smiled at that.

Imelda laughed, “That’s exactly where she’s from!”

“So wait,” Héctor straightened, “If she’s from an undiscovered continent, how is it that you have her?”

“That’s a good question,” Imelda and Héctor stared at each other baffled. “Anyway,” Imelda changed topics, “Do we have to sing a song, dance and fall in love now, or do I need to chase you around first?”

“Hmm,” Héctor stroked his tiny goatee, “I mean that **sounds** nice, but I kinda just met you? I’d like to do something else.”

“Like what?”

“Maybe develop a relationship over days, weeks, and months while getting to know each other while gradually falling in love in the process,” Héctor answered.

Imelda stared at him, “That’s genius! That means I get to be angry at you a couple times for absolutely no reason!”

“Uh…” Héctor shifted his eyes, “Hooray?” he gave himself a shake, “ _Soy_ Héctor!” he introduced himself.

Imelda smirked at that name, “Doesn’t sound like you belong on this continent either.”

Héctor smiled sheepishly.

“I’m... Imelda,” she introduced herself. For once, she wanted to see how people would treat her without viewing her as royalty.

Héctor’s eyes lit up, “Imelda!” He looked down at his guitar and played a small melody, “It’s perfect! Listen!” he played the same few notes again, this time singing her name along to it. “Imelda! Imelda!” he sang.

“Wait a one second,” Imelda said.

Héctor paused, “ _Que_?”

“Does this mean we have to mutually pine after each other in secret, and never tell the other until one day we both realize it?” Imelda asked. She just wanted to get all the details out of the way.

Héctor frowned confused, “Uh… no?”

Imelda nodded satisfied. “So what should we do?”

Héctor sat back down, “I was working on a song. It’d be fun if you helped,” he offered. Pepita laid down next to him.

“Hmm maybe,” Imelda still sat down though. “Do you mind if I just listen?”

“Not at all,” he shrugged. He refocused his attention to the instrument, gently plucking out a melody over lingering chords. Every so often, he’d lean over and write something in his notebook, before going back to playing.

Imelda watched his fingers dance on the fret. Now **that** was some impressive coordination in her book. It was as if each finger had a life of its own.

Héctor’s lips were pressed together in concentration. He was trying hard to replicate the song he had dreamed the previous night. The notes he had now, there were getting closer, but there was still something missing, and he couldn’t quite tell what.

“Do you do this everyday?” Imelda asked.

“Pretty much,” Héctor shrugged, “Not too much to do out in the forest.”

“Except hunt,” Imelda reminded him.

Héctor cringed, “I don’t think I could do that,” he smiled meekly.

“That’s all people want me to do it seems,” Imelda eyed the saddle bag on Pepita. It was full of spoils, money and rewards.

Héctor stopped playing and studied her, “It doesn’t seem like you like it much,” he noticed.

“I’d rather work with my hands,” Imelda admitted, “but it’s **unbecoming** of a **lady** ,” she scoffed.

Héctor laughed, “Well obviously, being a warrior is much more befitting of a lady!”

Imelda punched his arm.

Héctor rubbed his arm while chuckling to himself.

“Anyways,” Imelda stood up, “I’m expected somewhere, I need to go,” Pepita also stood up and padded over to her, letting her mount.

Héctor looked crestfallen, “Will you come back?”

Imelda pondered the question before side-eyeing him, “We’ll see. I do pass through this forest a lot.” As she rode off, she realized that she actually would **like** to see him again. She smiled to herself at the thought of seeing his gentle eyes again.

****

It had been a week since Héctor had last seen Imelda. While he really hoped he’d see her again, he knew chances were slim. Despite it not having been too long, he still felt disappointed every day when he didn’t find her.

At least none of his tias had noticed! He didn’t even want to imagine how they would react to the news that he broke the “no talking to strangers” rule again. The scolding he had gotten for Chicharrón had been **quite** enough, thank you very much!

“Come on,” Héctor urged the tiny rabbit, “I’m not going to hurt you,” he insisted.

“Héctor, what are you doing?”

Héctor jumped startled, and hit his head on the burrow’s ceiling, “Ow!” he complained before he pulled himself out of the burrow. He turned to see who it was, fully expecting Victoria or Rosita. Instead his face flushed red when it wasn’t them at all, “Imelda!” He immediately tried brushing the dirt off of his hair and straightening it.

“Yeah, I’m back from questing. Some village was having trouble with a wyrm,” Imelda informed him, “I see you were having trouble with a hole?” she was… unimpressed. He was lucky he was cute though.

Héctor laughed nervously, “It’s nice to see you again,” he complimented. Then he eyed the burrow, “You see, I saw an injured bunny go in there, and I really want to help.” He pressed his lips together frustrated and squeezed himself back in there.

“Your butt is at a very awkward angle,” Imelda told him, demounting Pepita.

“You’re not helping!” Héctor’s muffled voice came from the burrow. Thank goodness she couldn’t see him. He was blushing furiously.

With his heart pounding, he refocused his attention on the rabbit in the burrow. They had plastered themself to the back wall of the burrow, and were trembling. It’s back left leg, looking just as mangled as Héctor remembered.

He hesitantly reached for the bunny, “It’s okay, _estas bien_ ,” he tried comforting them.

The bunny recoiled to his touch, but was almost helpless to do anything about it. Héctor managed to gently pick the bunny up, before pulling himself out of the burrow.

“You know,” Imelda said as he backed out, “It’s not a very good idea to get handsy with wildlife.”

Héctor cradled the bunny gently, the back leg wasn’t broken, but it looked like it had had a little party inside of a predator’s mouth, “Well, what do **you** propose we do?”

“We could always eat it.”

“Oh yeah,” Héctor rolled his eyes, “My _Tias_ would like that! I didn’t rescue him to eat him though,” he stood up and took the bunny over to his things. He had a spare piece of cloth around somewhere…  

“Your _tias_?” Imelda asked.

“ _Sí_ ,” Héctor told her as he gently wrapped the bunny’s leg, “they’re the ones who raised me.

Imelda sat next to him and watched as he tended to the bunny, “What about your parents?” She found herself hoping he wasn’t an orphan, that would lead to awkward conversation.

Héctor sighed and finished up with the bunny, letting it hop out of his arms, “Don’t know too much about them to be honest. They’re around somewhere I guess, and didn’t want to bother with me.”

“That’s too bad,” Imelda replied, “While my dad does drive me insane with all the stuff he wants me to do, I love my family.”

Héctor cracked a smile, “It’s no big deal. My _tias_ are great!”

Imelda watched the bunny dive back into its burrow, “So do they play music too?” she asked him sitting down. Pepita laid down next to her and rested her giant head on Imelda’s lap.

Héctor meanwhile had wandered a few feet back to fetch something, “Oh no, they don’t do any music. I learned everything from someone else who lives in the area,” he returned with a tiny basket of food, and sat down in front of Imelda.

“What’s this?” Imelda asked.

“My lunch,” he held the basket, which offered several tiny quesadillas.

Imelda smiled and took one, “Sure, why not?” as she took a bite she couldn’t help but audibly enjoy it, “There are so many spices in here!”

Héctor nodded, while munching on his own, “Don’t really know where Tia Elena gets her spices but, they’re definitely out of this world!”

“You mean, other-continentally,” Imelda corrected him.

“Right,” Héctor and Imelda laughed at their little joke. “Hey, how long can you stay?” Héctor suddenly asked.

Imelda tilted her head, “Hmm,” she considered, “Maybe an hour at most.”

“That’s plenty!” Héctor grinned, “ _Ven_! I want to show you a waterfall!” He offered her a hand to stand.

“On one condition,” Imelda accepted it, and felt him lift her to her feet, “Whenever I come back here, you’ll share more of your food with me!”

“Only if you come back more than once a week!” Héctor countered.

Imelda felt taken aback. With the exception of her father, no one ever challenged her or overrode a direct order or request. Héctor’s gaze was both soft and determined, “I’ll come every day if I can,” she promised. She had never felt so flattered to have someone barter with her.

****

“ _Adiós Tias_!” Héctor had already disappeared out the door. As of the past few weeks, Elena could barely even talk to him in the morning as he rushed through his chores, grabbed whatever lunch Elena had prepared and dashed out the door.

“Héctor! _Espera_!” Elena called after him to no avail. She turned to the others, “Where do you think he keeps going all the time? He can’t be **that** excited to see Chicharrón every single day!”

“Do you think he made a new friend?” Rosita suggested.

“No, he knows he’s not supposed to talk to strangers,” Victoria waved it off, “Although he did ignore that rule when he befriended Cheech…”

“Well, if he **is** with Cheech, why don’t we take them some snacks?” Elena suggested. “Cheech has a big stomach!”

“ _Sí_! Let’s go!” Rosita immediately agreed, and pulled out a basket of the fruits and berries Héctor had gathered the other day.

The walk over to Chicharrón’s was a fairly quick one. The disguised fairies saw the old man laying back lazily in front of his tree, guitar on lap. Upon hearing their rustling, he sat up, “Eh? What are you doing here?” he gruffed.

“Keep that fire to yourself Cheech, or you won’t get any food,” Elena rolled her eyes at him.

Chicharrón’s demeanor immediately brightened, “You brought food?! Come come!” he gestured to the ground next to him, “Come sit!”

The fairies barely settled down next to him when Cheech began tearing into one of the pears they brought, “Delicious!” he complimented, “So what brings you here?” he asked.

Victoria exchanged confused glances with Elena and Rosita, “Isn’t Héctor here?”

Chicharrón snorted, “That _vago_? Haven’t seen him in a while. Been the happiest weeks of my life. Although, I do kinda miss his energy…”

“Wait, Héctor hasn’t been coming here?” Rosita asked.

“No,” Chicharrón grabbed a handful of berries now. “I hear him singing in the woods every day though. Maybe the muse has finally caught him or something, no more time for old man Cheech!” he commented a little too cheerily.

Rosita looked at Victoria, “No… you don’t think?”

“Well he **has** gone off script before…” Victoria shrugged.

“But **this** early?” Elena asked.

“What are you ladies talking about?” Chicharrón asked.

“Nothing,” They said simultaneously.

*

“1,2,3-4,5,6,” Héctor played the melody slowly for Imelda, while showing her the footwork, “Like that.”

He repeated the melody and this time, Imelda followed along, her face concentrating hard. “Who’d’ve thought that there were more ways to dance?” she muttered.

“Ready to try the whole thing?” Héctor asked.

“ _**Claro** _ _que sí!_ ” Imelda rolled her eyes, “Who do you take me for?”

While they started slowly, by the third time Héctor repeated the song, they were both dancing at full speed, stomping their feet in intricate ways, twirling, spinning… Imelda’s foot snagged on a tree root, and she stumbled and nearly fell.

“ _Epa_!” Héctor caught her, nearly dropping his guitar if it weren’t for the strap.

Imelda instinctively also grabbed onto Héctor. After a moment of staring at each other’s eyes, they both started laughing at the close call. Héctor pulled Imelda back up to her feet.

Imelda still held onto his shoulders however, “Alright, it’s my turn to show you a dance,” she told him.

Héctor nodded, and pulled off his guitar, setting it aside. “Alright _Professora_ ,” he joked, “Show me.”

“Have you ever heard of waltz?” Imelda asked him. She grabbed his right hand and led it to her waist, then took his other hand in her own before resting her left hand on his shoulder. “It’s meant to be danced with a partner.”

Héctor gulped nervously as Imelda guided his hand on her, and blushed harder when she put her own hand on his shoulder.

Imelda smirked at him, “It’s very easy once you get the basics down,” She told him, “it’s done in three. Step with your left leg first-,” after she explained the simple footwork, she began humming a slow waltz for him to practice.

Héctor quickly picked it up and appeared to be getting the hang of it quite easily. So Imelda began to show him more tricks, how to twirl her, how to spin together, how to pull her close…

Héctor also quickly noticed that any song that was in 3 could basically be used for waltzing, so when Imelda ran out of songs to sing in absence of a minstrel, Héctor took over with his own tunes.

Héctor had never danced in such close proximity with someone else before! He had to admit, there was a sort of magic to it. There was just something about moving their feet together at the same time, but never bumping into the other. There was just something about how the slightest nudge or touch would lead them to spinning or embracing each other. But most of all, there was just something about how they moved together. Not just their feet, but their bodies. As if, in dance, they could join as one person.

At first, Héctor had been hesitant with being in such close proximity to Imelda, unsure of his boundaries. But as they went on, Imelda pulled him closer, encouraging him to loosen up.

Pretty soon, the song and the dance were all but forgotten, Héctor was twirling Imelda around in the air, and she hugged him to hang on. The singing replaced by laughter.

Héctor didn’t know if this was what true friendship was or if it was something else, but he didn’t know how he could ever have gone for so long without Imelda.

Suddenly, Héctor himself tripped, and they both went crashing down onto the ground. Imelda fell on top of Héctor, who let out a winded “oof!” After a few stunned moments of silence, they both broke out in more laughter.

Imelda slid off of Héctor but rested her head on his shoulder. Taking her cues, Héctor wrapped an arm around her to hold her in place next to him. The two looked up at the small window of sky they had ended under in the endless forest, and watched the clouds.

Imelda rested one of her hands on Héctor’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. If only she could leave her palace life behind and remain like this forever. Not that she spent much time in the palace, what with going off questing all the time and things like that.

With the exception of Pepita, that life had always felt cold, the people in it, respectful but distant to her. But Héctor? Héctor was nothing like that! He was warm, and full of life. Sometimes she swore that he held a tiny sun inside his chest. A sun that brightened his eyes, kept his body warm, and gave him a shining, if goofy, smile.

These past few weeks had been something of a dream. Imelda didn’t know what she dreaded more now. That stupid arranged marriage with the coward prince, or an attempt to convince her father to let her marry Héctor instead, or even eloping? Ah… who knows. If only Héctor was the prince, then all these problems would be solved.

And then, there was that other thing about Héctor...

“Héctor?” Imelda asked.

“ _Sí_?” he answered.

“Do you ever feel like you’re in the wrong time period?” she asked him, “Like you’re out of place?”

Héctor blinked, “Well, sometimes I… Nah, _es estúpido_ ,” he smiled at his own thoughts.

“No, sometimes you…?” Imelda asked.

He sighed, “Sometimes I feel like I belong in the twentieth century in a land that’s not yet a country.”

Imelda rolled over so that her face were directly above his. She stared at him.

Héctor tried diverting his gaze shyly, “Pretty stupid right?”

“ **No** , I feel the exact same way!” she stared intently at him, “I’ve just never been able to put it into words before! You’re right, it’s exactly like we’ve been displaced into a different culture, century and country!”

Héctor gaped, “I thought no one else felt that way but me!” he laughed before pulling Imelda to lay on top of him, “Whenever I ask my Tias, they always say something about a script and to not worry about it!”

Imelda let him pull her to him, “Me too! With my father I mean, and everyone else in my life too!” Imelda hugged him and lay her head on his chest. “It’s weird, I feel so relieved!”

“I know!” Héctor wrapped his arms around her, and gently stroked her hair, “This whole time I thought I was just crazy or something!” They both started laughing.

Imelda studied the position of the sun in the sky. She’d have to go soon. She pulled out of the embrace and knelt, “Can you play me a song before I go?” she asked.

Héctor sat up smiling, “ _Claro_ , anything for you.” He pulled himself up before offering her a hand and leading her back to his guitar that was next to a snoozing Pepita. He sat down

Imelda sat next to him smiling, “Even your instrument seems out of century,” she smirked.

“Want to write a song about how crazy and weird our lives are?” Héctor offered.

“ _Sí_.”


End file.
